


raspberry tea

by Quillium



Series: a cup of tea [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: But no, Jessica just wants to get drunk, LITERALLY, She meets Peter instead, and her beer goes down the drain, maybe beat Matt up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: Jessica drops by Matt's apartment a few weeks after they defeated the Hand, bottle of whiskey in hand and beer on her breath.Inside, a pipsqueak kid stares at her, all wide eyes and stunned silence as his jaw drops open.ORIn which Jessica meets Peter Parker.





	raspberry tea

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Jessica so much.

Jessica drops by a few weeks after they defeated the Hand, bottle of whiskey in hand and beer on her breath. She almost doesn't bother with the lock, contemplating just breaking it and smashing her way in, but then she remembers that most people don't really like that so she decides to go easy on the guy.

But, no, wait, she recalls that they thought that he was dead, so she figures she's given him enough time to breathe.

She snaps the knob open with an easy _click_ and shoulders her way in easily before she holds up the bottle and calls out, "Yo, Murdock, heard you were alive." as she carefully notes the hidden Daredevil chest and the pairs of shoes and jackets by the door.

Inside, a pipsqueak kid stares at her, all wide eyes and stunned silence as his jaw drops open.

"Matt?" He calls out faintly, and Jessica takes a moment to note his Iron Man shirt and Captain America pants. _Oh good lord, he's a geek_. "You didn't tell me you'd have visitors."

"Jessica isn't the type to call and inform you of her visits," Matt's voice is as dry and sarcastic as ever as he steps out from his bedroom to raise an eyebrow at Jessica, as though he had never died and she had never gotten herself drunk at his funeral. "She's more like a cockroach, coming out when you least expect it."

"Nice to hear, Devil kink," Jessica raises her glass and offers, "I brought you a gift."

That she drank out of. Just a little, mind you.

The kid marches over and pops the bottle from her grasp before soundly sending it down the drain.

Jessica gapes at him for a moment, before she snaps, "Kid, you just wasted perfectly good beer." The words catch up to her and she gasps, "Holy shit, Murdock, you have a _kid_? What the actual fuck?"

"I'm not his blood relation," The kid rolls his eyes and sends the now empty bottle into the trash. He takes the kettle of water off of the heat as steam starts to curl up in faint wisps and pours it onto a teabag. "He adopted me a few months ago."

"You were adopted a few months ago." Jessica turns to stare at Matt, dumbfounded. "What the actual fuck, Murdock. You decided to commit suicide, knowing that you had a _kid_?"

The kid's knuckles turn white at that, and Matt answers quietly, "He has people that are... better for him. People that he'd rather be with."

The kid storms over and shoves a cup of tea into Matt's hand, seething, "Like hell I do. I'm not forgiving you for that anytime soon." and then he turns right around at Jessica, fucking _smiles_ at her, and hands her a cup of tea, too. "Raspberry," He explains lightly, as though he weren't practically radiating his killing intent at Matt a few seconds earlier. "Tastes even better than beer."

Jessica makes a face at him. "Doubt it, kid." She grumbles, but takes a sip anyways. "So, you just happened to have a kid? Why didn't we know about him?"

"I was in..." The kid makes a face, "I was in France at the time. I didn't hear about the whole fight with the Hand until..."

Until the funeral? Wow. Talk about cold.

Wait.

Hold up.

 _Back up one fucking second_.

"Why the fuck were you in _Paris_?" Jessica demands incredulously, turning to stare at Matt. "Why the fuck did you send your kid to fucking _Paris_?"

The kid lifts his shoulders into a half shrug, almost looking guilty (almost, though, not completely) and then sighs, "Mr. St- _Tony_ \- brought me."

"And who the fuck is Tony?"

The kid shrugs again and offers Jessica a crooked smile. "Apparently not you."

She belatedly realizes that she hasn't introduced herself. She doesn't really feel like it either, but she can hear Trish in her head, chiding her about a lack of manners, plus the kid's a little shit and she kind of likes him. "Jessica," She huffs grudgingly, sticking out a hand to scowl at him.

"Peter," he smiles sweetly at her, the little creep. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Jessica says, and it alarms her that she almost meets it.


End file.
